i promise to be good for 10 seconds if
by Crimsonsheart
Summary: This is the first of nine story's of Zelman. In this story Zelman is 17 years old and he and a friend are supposedly planning something troublesome at their high school. this is rated M for language, and scenes.
1. Riu

I promise to be good for 10 seconds if…

_'__If things actually get interesting around here.__I'm bored, truly utterly bored. Am I the only one?'_ I scribbled onto the notepad I found along with the black ink pin. It is true so utterly bored. I was truly wondering if I was the only one.

Sitting there in the soft, furry, red chair in the living room. I then closed the notepad along with the decrepit ink pin, and sat it on the coffee table in front of me.

I mused there for a second, pondering on what to do make this boringness disappear and make today be at least a little more exciting. But of course being in Kuban there isn't anything to do. Actually bored was probably the understatement of the year.

_"Ring, ring, ring!" _my cell phone shouted from my pocket.

I pulled out the damn phone. The caller ID said 'Riu' (sound familiar) he was an acquaintance of mine I knew him from school and nowhere else.

I flipped open the red and black flame phone, "This is Zelman Clock, amuse me or you shall die," I said holding it to my ear.

"You must be rather bored to say that me," he said in his rude manner. For some odd reason really stood out to me. Not just anybody said that to me that way no matter how crazy they were.

"Of course I'm bored, a seventeen year old can only do so many things on there own" I shouted at him.

"Things really do _need_ to get more interesting around here."

I paused for a short minute to think my plan through, "Ah yes, I do plan to do my part to make things more _interesting_. Of course the school might have some problems with this, but who the fuck cares."

"What can you expect from a bunch of pretentious bastards, but they cannot assume us to follow rules, now can they," he said. That sentence was soon followed by a giggle of a devilish plan in motion.

"Yes, they think that we will follow their rules like good little boys and girls. Pathetic... but perhaps it's because there are so many spineless little suck-ups attending this school. Mmmm… they're probably not expecting any of us to rebel... and that is the beauty of it. Unexpected chaos, shattering their perfect little world." My eyes were half open and I had a smirk on my pale face.

"It is indeed, very fucking pathetic to see mindless idiots wandering around like academic zombies, but what is the fun of being surrounded by a mass amount of jackass, if there is no one willing to create said chaos, but fuck, you speak my language."

"Yes, but those mindless fucks do have their uses, they're after all, the most easiest to manipulate. I think we understand one another perfectly well. I must say that it's refreshing to find someone actually capable of thinking for themselves and with the balls enough to go against the system."

"You didn't think you were the only one did you?"

"Oh no, I didn't. The academy seems to draw rather interesting people. Very _talented_ and _unique_ in their own way."

"Well, knowing you… a little bit. You probably have some devilish plan to do to the school."

"Oh, you know me that well already," I said sarcastically. He didn't say anything. I hummed into the phone, "this is what we can do if you don't chicken out." I spoke out our plan piece by tiny piece. I assumed he listened because he had quite a few things to add to are despicable plan.

"So tomorrow it is then," he said.

"Mhm," was all I said.

"Wait before we go. Give me your address, I want to come over," this was slyly spoken.

"It's the biggest mansion in Kuban, black. On Darkness Street, good luck, on finding me," I had no intention of meaning the things I said, 'good luck', in fact I said in an absolutely sarcastic manner.

I then hung up the phone, and stuck it back into my white and black pocket.

I stood, and stalked to the refrigerator. Pulling the door open I automatically scanned for my coke. It was on the middle rack sitting there all cold. I reached my arm in and pulled out the seemed to be freezing caffeinated coke.

"Master Zelman," came Sayuka's voice. She was standing in the door frame. "You have a visitor," she spoke in a halfway polite manner.

I cocked my head at her, "well, who the hell is it? I'm not going to what for that answer forever," I said. My eyes closed, and I slid them back to the coke my hand was holding.

I pulled out of the fridge, still holding the coke. I then brought my hand near my waist area, and let the coke fall in the position of where the coke was only being held by my index and marriage fingers. My right phalange was at the front of the can, and my middle finger was positioned to open the can. Pulling back on my middle finger I opened the coke, when I did it had that refreshing sound kind of like a crackling sound.

I brought the can to my lips and sucked away. The liquid falling into my mouth over and over again. Gulp. I then I set the can on the counter next to me.

Sayuki was talking but I wasn't really listening to her just for the name, "uh, it appears to be Riu, sir."

"Oh, Riu, is that so. Well, this sure is surprising," I didn't think he would find me that quick. A very small and slight smirk spread across my face for a split second, but it was enough for her to notice.

She had a blank expression on her face. She stood there waiting from an answer from me on whether to let him in or not.

"Ok let him in," he simply said.

"Hi (yes), Master Zelman," she said. She place her arms by her sides and bowed. She then straight forwardly walked to the door and greeted are guest," I had a very diminutive intention in mind; I smirk and held it with a devilish look in my eyes. He doesn't know what he is getting himself into. I showed my fangs through my smirk, and started stalking to his destination.


	2. Take 1 down and I'll fuck YOU up part 1

Take one down and I'll fuck _**YOU **_up!

Okay guys, last year I had every intention to finish this story, but guess what! I got lazy, and because of that I forgot the entire plot of the next chapter, and by the time of the end of last year through like today (4/11/12) my life has been pretty much hell. But I'm back for all you interested readers. And if the story is kind of knocked out of place a bit I'm sorry. Sincerely, Misuzu.

PS. Since I am befummbled on what to do with Riu coming over to Zelman's at the end of chapter 1 I'm just going to skip possibly everything they talked about. This chapter is rated M for Mature cuz… just… wow…

That morning I opened my blood colored eyes to see my reflection in the mirror framed into my bed frame. My natural crimson hair was a mess like a rats nest and my bare, pale, smooth chest was exposed. To the right of me was naked, smooth, wasted Riu, and on the right was my secretary Sayuka her long light brown hair was the only thing covering her hard nipples in this chilled room.

I sat up and blinked a few times as I looked at the floor covered in alcohol, alcohol, and more alcohol. Gin, Vodka glasses, Margarita glasses, various beer and beer bottles, whiskey jugs, and everything but sake covering everything, the place was a mess. I leaned forward and crawled out of bed.

When I went to stand up I stepped on a shard of glass, it broke the skin and I had little droplets of red blood running from my veins for only a moment before my foot healed. But when this happened I realized, I didn't have a hangover. It shocked me, especially from the amount of alcohol in the room, but not every sip was gone. No that would be too easy, there were half drank bottles, and almost full jugs of whiskey, opened beers but seemed to not have a sip taken from them. There was alcohol stains everywhere on the floor. As I looked around I spotted something green. However, this early in the morning my vision is blurry so I had to step closer and realize there was a half-eaten pickle on the floor, I almost broke out laughing, before I realized how many broken containers were scattered.

I let out a sigh and kicked away bottles, glasses, and one jug, and avoided stepping on the piece of sandwich that was left as I walked to my dresser. I opened the black drawer and pulled out a pair of blue boxers and slipped them on. After I grabbed the notepad on the dresser and pulled it to me and grabbed a pink pen from a can and wrote down very legibly: _Note to self: CLEAN CARPET! And why is there a PURPLE DILDO on my bed?_

Then I pulled out a black T-shirt with _**That Bitch Slipped on my Cum **_logo with a stick figure with boobs falling on her ass while white stuff was "sprayed" all over the back of my shirt. After I pulled it on, I looked at the clock with someone's bra strung over it. I made that _REALLY _in my head and sighed as I picked it up and tossed it on a different pile of clothes. I looked back at the clock and saw that it read 10:00am. '_That shocked me'_.

I opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of matching black and white shorts and slipped them on. Then it dawned on me everything I was going to do today, my eyes went half way as I remembered and I smirked. '_I have perfect timing'_.

I looked at the notepad again then continued to move my hand towards the paper, as I did I realized my nails had been painted black, and strangely enough, I liked it, made me smile a bit. I turned the page in and wrote: _Be at school by 11:30 or exactly after lunch! _Then I ripped it out not caring how loudly I did it, tore off a piece of tape and walked carefully over to Riu and taped it on his forehead.

I stepped up onto the bed and bent down and picked up the purple vibrator and pressed it to Sayuka's mouth and turned the vibrator on low. She didn't move. I pressed the vibrator into her mouth, and she still didn't wake up. I turned the vibrations up to medium and bobbed the god only knows where it's been in her throat. But still she didn't move, so I turned it on high, but only a small stir for her, so after a few more bobs I shoved it down her throat. _'WAKE UP BITCH!'_! She choked and gaged and flung up shoving it deeper in her throat. She quickly realized what the fuck just happened and grabbed for the base of the dildo and pulled it out then tasting the, obviously, disgusting taste she leaned to the side and puked in the trash. Then she took the wet dildo from my hands and dropped it in the trash.

She looked at me with her evil brown eyed glare and said, "What the fuck Zelman?"

I glared back, a small flame igniting in my eye, and said, "I thought it would be the most entertaining way to wake you up, Ms. Slut," I snapped at her and took her by the wrist and dragged her out of bed, "But I won't deny, I need your help. I am going to take a shower while you start sticking magnets on the exactly 100 bottles of sake."

She glared at me more and said in a pissed tone, "And what if I don't?"

I laughed and then looked her dead in the eye, "Then you die."

Her eyes widened like she suddenly realized her place in life, "Yes my master, and please forgive me for my rude tone."

I smiled in triumph and led her out of the tornado of a room.

Hope you loved it my next chapter will be up soon promise I'm going to start working on it today =D… I don't know why it I didn't want to continue it here… I guess… no I don't know. Hope you loved it. Have a great day. Misuzu.


End file.
